


Lucky To Have You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas, CharlieRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: could you write some leatherface from The beginning? Maybe the readers there when he kills the boss and she runs to tell Charlie. Maybe the reader kisses Thomas but angst ensues? Sorry if its too much





	Lucky To Have You

You were running, your heart beating hard in your chest and your feet were sore and probably bloody. Just like your front.   
You wore a black shirt with a pencil skirt. It was what was expected of an administrative manager at a business. Even if that business was closing down. You had taken your heels off over a mile ago as you sprinted back to the only place you could think to go.   
The Hewitt residents.   
You needed to warn them, to tell them what he had done. Not because they should be worried, but because they needed to know. The sheriff would probably be out looking for them now.   
You saw the house come into view, the paint flaking off some parts. You pushed yourself the final distance and climbed up the front steps to started banging on the door.   
“Damn, where the fire!” Charlie cried out from inside before opening the door. He saw the state of you and his face dropped.   
While Charlie had never been the kindest to Thomas, he was to you.   
You had moved to an orphanage in the local town when you were very young and had grown up here. You were bullied because you had no parents so everyone said no one loved you. But that was how you met Thomas because that was exactly what the kids said about him.   
his family soon became your family as well and, in time, you grew into an intelligent young woman. But when the orphanage closed down, you were 16 years old. You ended up getting a job at the meat factory as a administrative assistant because you studied admin in school. It allowed you to rent a small cottage just outside the village near the hewitts. They helped you a lot. Even when they barely had enough food for themselves, they gave you some.   
It was your job that allowed you to persuade the boss to give Thomas a job.   
But today had been the last day before the factory closed down.   
“What happened to yah?!” Charlie took you by the elbows and pulled you inside.   
“Its-its Thomas. Hes in trouble.” You told him, tears running down your cheeks.   
“Woah, woah. Whats going on?” Charlie tried to comfort you but he was slightly drunk and snapped a little. You knew how he was though, so thought nothing of it.   
“You know how it was our last day today? Well, earlier, Thomas was still working. He didn’t want to leave. The boss sent one of someone down to tell him to leave. I think he must have said something to Thomas. I don’t know though. I was in the back office. I just came out as Thomas was staring at him. But he walked right by him and I thought everything was fine. Then I was in the main office with our boss, and he mentioned Thomas. He called him a retard. I yelled at him not to call Thomas that, but he turned round and called me a stupid bitch. That was when Thomas came into the office. I think he might have been standing there for longer. But he had this-this sledge hammer. Our boss turned his back to us and started talking about you all. He called you stupid for staying here. That must have pushed Thomas over the edge. He swung the hammer. I don’t know what happened next, it all happened so quickly. But the next thing I knew, our boss was trapped under the table with his legs broken and Thomas was walking over to me. He pushed me out of the room and closed the door. Then I heard screaming. Charlie, I-I think he killed him!” You rambled, shaking furiously as you watched Charlie take in the information.   
“You think Thommy is a murderer?” Charlie suddenly asked, watching your reaction carefully.   
“No! God no! But someone will find the body. We have to go get that body. He was just protecting you.” You explained.   
“Protecting the family.” Charlie nodded to himself, his mind working fast.   
“Charlie?” You asked, hearing him let out a ‘hmm’. “We need to find him before the police do.”   
A knock came at the door and you turned around. You could see the outline of the sheriffs uniform and you let out a gasp. You felt someone wrap their arm around your wrist.   
“keep calm. We’ll sort this out.” Charlie whispered in your ear before walking to the door.   
Your ears were ringing so you didn’t catch exactly what was being said. But then Charlie called for you to come too and you realised the sheriff wanted Charlie and you to help calm Thomas down when they found him.   
You were surprised to see Charlie going along with this. But then you noticed him wink at you when the sheriff turned his back. The sheriff didn’t seem to care about your tattered appearance as the three of you got into the police car. You got into the back seat, allowing Charlie the front.   
You watched lazily out the window as he started to drive. You didn’t really know where your mind would wonder until you zoned back in to what the Sheriff was saying.   
“I often ask myself, 'What makes a man a killer?”.   
‘maybe if you weren’t such an asshole to him, he wouldn’t have hurt a fly.’ You thought, your eyes rolling in your socket as you leaned your forehead against the window.   
“If you raised that retard right...you and me, we ain't taking this drive right now.”  
You were about to jump out your seat and rip his throat out when Charlie spoke for the first time.   
“He ain't retarded, he's misunderstood.” Charlie scolded, making the sheriff fall silent.   
You reached forward between Charlies seat and the car and rubbed his upper arm. Even though Charlie could be mean and angry, he was loyal.   
“Holy shit. There he is.” The sheriff called out and you looked up to Thomas walking in the same direction as the car. You frowned, wondering why he wasn’t heading home.   
“Hes going to your house.” Charlie mumbled, and you felt your heart break.   
It was something normal between you and Thomas. The two of you barley spent a night without each other in the same house. You would stay with him in their spare room and the same if he stayed with you.   
You were sometimes confused by yours and Thomas’ relationship.   
Some time you were close, almost enough to become lovers, but then you were friends. You loved Thomas deeply and assumed that, if anything was going to happen, it would happen in time.   
“Stay here.” The sheriff started to say but you bolted out the door and ran to Thomas.   
“Thomas.” You called out, a shiver running down your spin when you saw him carrying the chainsaw covered in blood. You were surprised when you felt a rush of lust as well.   
Why was it that you were turned on by him being covered in blood and carrying that weapon with such ease.   
Thomas froze when he heard your voice, probably hearing the fear in your voice as well. You ran and skidded to a stop in front of him.   
“Are you okay?” You asked, your eyes skimming over the blood on him but a nod from him assured you none was his own.   
He reached out and gently touched your cheek, silently returning the question.   
You smiled at the contact and smiled at him, nodding.   
You were pulled from the sweet moment by the Sheriff calling out a command for Thomas to put down the weapon. Thomas and you looked back to see the sheriff was pointing his gun at the two of you.   
Thomas reached out and pulled you so he was directly in front of you, away from the gun. You closed your eyes and leaned your forehead against his front. You were shaking hard and fear was gripping your every nerve.   
“I think we got a problem, Sheriff.” Charlies voice sent a comforting vibe through your body. But then you glanced past Thomas to see Charlie holding a shot gun.   
he then pulled the trigger.   
You jumped and felt an arm wrap around your waist, pulling you hard against Thomas’ chest. He held you close and secure till he was sure you were going to be safe. But you pulled away and ran around past him and to the sheriff. Charlie waltzed over.   
“Shit, I just killed the whole fuckin' sheriff's department!" he yelled to you and Thomas before you saw him dip his finger into the blood from the wound and licked his finger.   
You heard Thomas walk up behind you but your eyes were glued on Charlie. You had to move things along.   
“We should get him off the road. Anyone could come along.” You looked up and down the road to double check and then back. Charlie was looking at you strangely. “What?”   
“Just thinkin’ Thomas is damn lucky to have you.” He chuckled before moving to hook one arm under the sheriffs shoulder. You didn’t hesitate running to the other side and mirroring his actions as Thomas got the feet.   
The three of you managed to get the sheriff into the trunk of his car. Charlie walked around to the drivers side while you climbed in the back, assuming Thomas would take the passengers side. But he walked around the car and go into the back seat with you.   
You couldn’t help but smile as at him despite the pounding head ache that was now very painful. You lay across the back seat to place your head on his lap and you closed your eyes.   
You felt his large hand playing with your hair as you started to drift in and out of sleep.   
maybe you were crazy for everything that had happened. You wouldn’t argue with anyone if they said you were. But he was your family. Actually, he was more than that. You loved him, furiously.   
\------timeskip---------  
You awoke in the spare bedroom at the Hewitts which was really your bedroom now.   
you sat up, rubbing your head and wondering what had happened. It was dark out.   
It all came flooding back to you.   
The boss.   
The sheriff.   
A chainsaw.   
Guns.   
Murder.   
you were quickly to your feet and dashing down stairs to make sure every one was okay. You came to the foot of the stair to see Luda Mae walking down the hall way.   
“You okay, sweetie?” She asked, reaching out and cupping one of your cheeks. You smiled.   
“Yes, sorry. I just had to make sure everything was okay.” You answered.   
Luda nodded before taking your hand.   
“Dinners just about ready. And Charlie wants everyone at the dinner table.” She started to guide you into the dining room. You sat beside Luda with Monty at the other side of the table. He nodded at you, making sure you were okay. You nodded just as Charlie came through to stand at the top of the table. You frowned for a second, wondering what he was wearing when the truth hit you like a train.   
The sheriffs uniform.   
You glanced a Luda and, once seeing she was calm, you calmed as well. Charlie leaned on the table, taking command of your attention as he start to speak.   
“That slaughter house meant more to this town that those fools will ever know. It’s a matter of time now before the towns overrun with bikers and hippies. Us, we’re staying right here. We will never abandon the place of our birth. We’re on our own now, people. And alone, we will rise above it all. People may not remember what we say here tonight, but they sure as shit gonna remember what we did. Thanks to the good Sheriff here.” Charlie placed his hands on either side of the pot of stew on the table. You, luda and Monty frowned before the realization dawned on your faces at the same time. “We arent gonna go hungry tonight. As a matter of fact, we aint ever going to starve again.”   
The three of you looked up in horror are Charlie as he started to dish out the stew.   
You realized very quickly that your face of horror was more to copy luda that actual disgust. You werent… against eating the asshole that called Thomas a retard.   
Your head lulled to the side as you glanced at the doorway, seeing a shadow move there.   
Thomas.   
“Charlie!” Ludas voice snapped you back. “Say grace first.” She scorned him and you almost smiled.   
“Mama, I told you now, Charlie is dead. Its Hoyt now. Sheriff Hoyt.” Charlie… Hoyt seemed to beg Luda rather than demand but he closed his eyes and recited grace before finishing up dishing out the stew and handing it around.   
He passed two to you so you placed one at the seat at the opposite head of the table from Charlie for Thomas, who was still hovering in the hall.   
You looked up at him and smiled.   
“Thomas, You get in here. Sit and have dinner like a normal family.” Luda called out without looking up from her bowl.   
Thomas was quick to obey his mother and came into the dining room. He pulled back the chair and took a seat, his eyes trained on the bowl in front of him.   
He, like you, didn’t seem disgusted by it. In fact, he looked like it was making his mouth water. You wondered why he wasn’t eating but then his eyes came up to look at you, silent asking if you were okay. You were surprised he didn’t look to Luda, his mother, to see if she disagreed with it.   
You glanced around, noticing Hoyt was staring at you and you quickly realized something. Of everyone at this table, you didn’t belong completely. You werent from here. This wasn’t your birth place. But you needed to prove you did.   
You picked up your spoon, making sure your hand didn’t shake as you dipped the spoon into the bowl. You scooped up some stew, meat and vegetables and raised it to your mouth. Another quick glanced showed they were all waiting on you to try it first.   
You opened your lips and placed the spoon in your mouth, sealed your lips and dragged the spoon out.   
You were surprised at how good it tasted, even letting out a little ‘hm’. You chewed and swallowed.   
“How is it?” Monty asked.   
“Its-its actually rather nice. Like beef stew.” You looked at him and saw the corner of his lip tug up as he started to eat.   
With that, Charlie and Luda started to eat and you took your second spoon full.   
You looked over to Thomas, who was staring intently at you.   
The others were too engrossed in the food to notice the two of you.   
You reached out and placed a hand on his knee, squeezing slightly. He reached down and grabbed your hand, taking you by surprise at his sudden actions. But then he squeezed your hand and you could just see the top of his cheeks rise under his mask, meaning he was smiling.   
You smiled back before the two of you started to eat.  
\--------------------time skip-------------------  
After that first meal, everything fell into place for the family. The first couple of kills were harder than normal because everyone was still getting used to things but it quickly fell into a routine.   
you were currently walking back from the shop after Luda took over your shift. You were lucky Luda was able to offer you work at the little shop. Charlie was out patrolling and Monty was somewhere. After his incident where he lost his legs, he had been a bit secluded but assured you he was okay. You couldn’t blame him from some resentment toward Hoyt.   
you were nearly back to the Hewitt’s when someone burst out the front door, running. They were covered in blood.  
God, they couldn’t get away! They would tell.   
You started to run at them. Luckily, he was too preoccupied with looking back over his shoulder to noticed you.   
You ran up to him, knocking straight into him as you took handfuls of his bloody shirt and spun him. The two of you fell to the ground with a ‘oft’ just as Thomas came running out the door.   
You quickly moved to get the upper hand, kneeling one knee on his arm as you reached to stop the other. But he was too quick and you were slapped with an open palm across the face.   
You let out a gasp as you felt backwards slightly.   
“You fucking bitch! Do you know what you have done!” He screamed just as Thomas grabbed him by his feet. He struggled, kicking and twisting while trying to get away.   
you looked up to see Thomas was staring at you with wide, apologetic eyes as he pulled the man back to the house. You followed, your hand over your cheek as it started to pulse with pain.   
The man started grabbing at the railings as he was pulled up the stairs. You raised your foot up and brought it down on his hand, making him let out a scream of pain. You followed the two down to the basement, noticing how dirty Thomas was. Maybe dirty wasn’t the right word. He was covered in blood. His shirt and tie splattered and his apron covered. His sleeves were rolled up. You couldn’t explain why you were so attracted to him when he was like this. In truth, you were attracted to him all the time, but this was more. It was lust as well.   
Thomas was able to get him down the basement rather easily before lifting him onto the work bench.   
The man was still struggling against Thomas as he tried to restrain him. You knew you couldn’t just sit back so you picked up a heavy pole and brought it down on the man’s head. Not hard enough to kill him or knock him out, but hard enough to cause him to lull in and out of consciousness, allowing Thomas to secure him down and tape his lips.   
With that taken care of, Thomas turns and walks up to you. He reaches out and gently traces his fingers over the cheek you had been slapped. You closed your eyes, trying to not wince.   
You couldn’t be this close to him when he was like this. You needed to get out before you did something stupid. But when you opened your eyes, he was staring down at you with such care and love, you couldn’t stop yourself.   
You went up on your tip toes and pulled his mask down. Before he could protest, you pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. You had seen him without his mask thousands of times. Not really recently, or in the last 3 years, but you didn’t care. You loved him. You finally allowed yourself to admit it while you kissed him.   
The next thing you knew, you were being pushed away. Thomas, who had still had his hand on your cheek, used this and pushed your head away before stumbling back.   
You fell to the side, your hand coming up to cover your cheek again.   
Why did this hurt more than actually being slapped?   
You stared at the floor, your heart beating hard against your chest as your eyes filled with tears and your cheeks glowed red with embarrassment.   
He had pushed you away.   
you squeezed your eyes shut as tears ran down your cheek and you let out a small sob. You were shaking, rather violently.   
You hadnt shaken the night you had eaten human flesh. You hadnt cried when you had been slapped across the face. You hadnt felt so scared when you had seen Thomas kill people.   
You opened your eyes to see Thomas started to creep towards you, his hands outstretched, but you pulled away. You turned away and ran up the stairs.  
\----------timeskip--------  
The family hadnt seen you in just over 2 weeks and they knew something was wrong. Thomas was a lot more angrier and reclusive than normal and you absents had not gone unnoticed.   
Henrietta was the only one of the family who seemed to be keeping close with you. She assured the family she had been speaking to you and that you were safe and well. But even she knew something was wrong. She had come over for tea today and was determined to ask you.   
But she didn’t noticed the figure following her to your door, not did she or you hear him come in once the two of you were settled at your kitchen table.   
“Please, we’re all worried about you.” Henrietta reached across the table and took your hand.   
“I know, I know. Im sorry. I-I just needed some time away.” You explained, holding back tears as she squeezed your hand.   
“Some time away from what?” She asked, her big eyes offering you some comfort you needed.   
“I did something. And I-I just need to…” You trailed off, unsure what you were trying to say.  
“he really misses you, you know.” Henrietta suddenly said and you instantly knew who she was talking about.   
“I know..” Was all you could say as your eyes welled with tears.   
“What happened?” She asked, her voice soft and welcoming and you knew you couldn’t lie to her.   
“I kissed him.” You whispered, looking at her. You saw her eyes widen but then a smile came to her lips.   
“Oh, that’s amazing!” She started to praise but you shook your head.   
“No, no, not its now. He pushed me away. He had his hand on my cheek and he physically pushed my face away, Henrietta.” You broke down, sobbing into your hands. She quickly moved around the table to wrapper her small figure around you.   
“Come on, baby doll. Its okay.” She tried to calm you but you were having none of it.   
“No, its not. I…I love him. And Im such a fucking idiot because he obviously doesn’t feel the same way. I ruined any sort of friendship we had when I kissed him.” You sobbed into your hands, shaking your head.   
“But he loves you back! Everyone knows it.” Henrietta said as she hugged you. You looked up at her only to see her eyes were on something in the hallway.   
You follow her gaze and you felt the world around you crumble.   
There, in the hallway, was Thomas.   
You sat up, pulling away from Henrietta and turned away, your back to Thomas. Clasping a hand over your mouth, you tried to stifle any sound coming from your sobs.   
Had he heard what you had said?   
The last 2 time you had seen him, you had kissed him and now confessed that you loved him. You didn’t want to face him. You couldn’t face him.   
Standing up from your seat, you moved quickly. You saw Henrietta try to reach out and grab your wrist but you were too fast. You darted for the back door in the kitchen. You were thankful you hadnt locked it.   
Pulling it open, you left.   
\---------------------------time skip --------------------  
You dragged your feet as you walked back to your house. It was 10pm and you had left your home 4 hours ago. You had walked around the surrounding forest, not really going anywhere but not wanting to go home. But then it started to get dark and you knew you would get lost or worse.   
Walking up the door, you saw your kitchen light was still on.   
You really really hoped Henrietta wasn’t still there. And Thomas wouldn’t have stayed this late considering Luda liked having him home for dinner.   
You opened the door while holding your breath and, much to your dismay, Thomas was pacing the kitchen. He looked like he was waiting on the worst news possible but when he heard the door open, he jumped and spun around to see you.   
He darted over to you, making sure you were okay as you entered the kitchen, shutting the door over. You had to fight back the tears and you kept your mouth tightly closed.   
He placed his hand on your cheek, a gesture you knew was meant to ask you how you were, but your mind flashed back to that day when you kissed him and you flinched at the contact.   
Thomas retracted his hand like he had been burnt.   
He backed away a couple of steps before seeming to remember something and ran to the table, grabbing a piece of paper off the table and offering it to you.   
You took it as you shot him a curious look.   
Instantly, you recognized Henrietta’s writing but glancing down to the bottom, you saw it was Thomas’s name it was signed from. It was a letter to you.   
“Henrietta wrote this but its from you?” You asked, just to make sure you were right. As Thomas nodded, you walked over to the table, trying to stay calm.   
You knew it was a technique Thomas used a lot. When he needed something or needed to speak to someone, he’d get one of his family, normally you, Luda or Henrietta, to write a letter. It was always watched over by him and he would try his best to make sure everything was what he would say if he could speak. His writing had never been the neatest and he only wrote in capitals so he found a calming nature to letter that were nicely written.   
You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what was to come. You expected the letter to say that he only saw you as a friend, to maybe apologies for pushing you away but he doesn’t like you in that way.   
The worse part of this was that Thomas would be watching you the entire time.   
“[y/n],   
I have loved you since we were children.”   
Instantly, you took a deep breath, unable to control the tears that rushed to your eyes and spilled over your eyes and down your cheeks. You never thought anyone could love you.   
But you were a realist. This must be leading to a ‘but’. So you read on:   
“[y/n],   
I have loved you since we were children. You are my everything. You are my family and my best friend. I don’t have to hid from you but I want to hid you. I want to keep you safe. But more than anything else, I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy.   
I love you.   
-Thomas.”   
You raised your hand to cover your mouth as you read, unable to hold back the sobs that were leaving your throat.   
Raising, you grasped the letter against your chest and turned to Thomas, who looked like he was afraid of what you would say.   
“you love me?” You asked in barley a whisper.   
He moved forward as he nodded. As he got closer, you saw dark bag under his eyes.   
“I love you too.” You smiled despite the tears in your eyes.   
Thomas took long stride to close the gap between you before he grabbed your arms and pulled you against him, leaned down and kissed. He felt like he had finally let go as you kissed back, unable to resist the man you fell in love with touch. You moved your hands to his chest as you gently kissed him, unable to stop the moan that left your throat, but you didn’t care. It was better than a sob.   
his hands loosened on your arms, seemingly scared your would run away, and they moved to wrap around you. You loved being engulfed in his embrace. He always made you feel so small in comparison but you were glad he never used his height to intimidate you unless the two of you were messing about.   
You were the first to pull back for air. You reached up and place a hand on his cheek, running your thumb over the bags below his eyes.   
“You havent been sleeping well.” You said out loud. To your surprise, Thomas smiled as he raised his hand to cover your own. His hands were massive compared to yours. Taking his other hand, you guided him into the living room. He instantly understood and sat down with you by his side. You cuddled into him, his arms wrapping around your waist and holding you close as he occasionally pressed soft kisses to your forehead.   
Even though you drifted off rather quickly, Thomas stayed awake for a while. Charlie was certainly right about one thing.   
He was lucky to have you.


End file.
